<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary by MarkieWay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050427">Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay'>MarkieWay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ILY 300 X 30 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, markson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson was a romantic. Everyone knew that and though Mark didn’t care much for big, outlandish declarations of love, he would do anything for his lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ILY 300 X 30 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s the last one. Happy Markson Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson was a romantic. Everyone knew that and though Mark didn’t care much for big, outlandish declarations of love, he would do anything for his lover.</p><p>Since they hadn’t woken up together on the morning of their anniversary, a credit to Jaebeom, Mark could make all the preparations without interruption. He knew Jackson would stress out and fight through their friends to their shared apartment but he trusted his members in distracting the Hong Kong native.</p><p>A public date was out of the question. They couldn’t reveal their relationship like that in the conservative country they worked in. It wasn’t a risk they were willing to take yet. So, Mark began cooking Jackson’s favourite meal and decorating the apartment, fixing the bedroom with rose petals and the living room with LED lights. When Jaebeom texted him they’d be arriving soon, Mark dressed in his best suit and took a deep breath.</p><p>“I can’t believe you had our friends keep me away the whole day!” Jackson exclaimed when he stepped into the apartment, standing still in shock as he noticed he noticed the makeover.</p><p>With surround sound and a Bluetooth connection, Mark selected a special playlist composed of songs he’d written for Jackson and took the younger’s hand, leading him to the candlelight dinner. The younger rolled his eyes at the extravagance but the wide smile etched on his face betrayed any signs of irritation. They ate and laughed as though it were a regular dinner date but time went on and Mark grew nervous.</p><p>Hearing the well timed familiar tune of his latest song, Mark led the other to their bedroom. Written as a proposal, it was full of his feelings and as the song ended, he got down on one knee, popping the question, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments!</p><p>Wow, it’s the end of the series. What a journey. I’ll be back soon with more content though, don’t worry, I’ve got a lot in the works ;)</p><p>See you next time! In the meantime, please feel free to check out my other works ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>